Left Alone
by StoryReader888
Summary: Jordan is dating the notorious Varia leader and realizes just how much of a strain the relationship has on her. OCxXanxus


**Title:** Left Alone

**Character:** Xanxus

**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Lyrics:** "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne

**Warning(s):**

Original Character

Third Person

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The days feel like years when I'm alone. And the bed where you lie, is made up on your side.<strong>_

_**When you walk away, I count the steps that you take."**_

* * *

><p>Being together with someone older was difficult.<p>

You have nothing in common. People look at you in disgust. And it certainly doesn't help when you have no experience with men or relationships. You're ignorant and unable to fulfill the needs of your man. And the situation is _even worse_ when your man happens to be an assassin in the strongest mafia family the world had to offer. That was the boat Jordan was currently in.

Jordan was a seventeen year old high schooler who lived in Namimori, Japan. Despite being just one year away from being an adult, she has _never_ had a boyfriend, or even gone on a date. But that didn't bother her. Atleast it didn't until _he_ came along.

Xanxus was the boss of the Varia, a special assassination squad within the Vongola Family, the family in which her cousin belongs to. Even though Kyoya was an anti-social brat, Jordan still managed to befriend Tsuna and the rest of his family. She was there when they battled it out against the Varia. At that time, she hadn't really even noticed Xanxus; he was just an arrogant prick hell bent on running the family. But he noticed her.

**»»»»**

It had been about a year and a half since the two got together. It was definately difficult, but they've managed through it. Even though Xanxus' actions didn't show it, Jordan knew he cared about her; he wouldn't of kept her around all this time if he didn't. But she still couldn't help but to worry when he was gone, and he was more often gone than there.

She'd always worry about if he found another girl, Italian and beautiful, to fill in for the areas that she lacked. Age was the main concern. Jordan was only seventeen and Xanxus was twenty five. He deserved someone his own age, but she couldn't let him go; she was too selfish. Still, she worried about it constantly, though she never let anyone know that.

Only Xanxus had the power to make her feel so self-conscious.

Was she not pretty enough? Italian girls were beautiful, just look at Bianchi. Jordan was just a half-breed; American on her mother's side and Japanese on her father's, hardly beautiful.

She sighed as she sat in her bedroom, a book closed beside her on the floor. She had been attempting to read, but her mind wouldn't let her concentrate on it. The apartment was quiet and cold, due to the snow falling outside. Xanxus hadn't been back to Japan in almost two months and, already, she was missing him as if he had been gone for decades. The days felt like years when she sat alone in her apartment, her mind running into overtime. It was horrible.

Her dark eyes shifted away from the fog covered window to the queen sized bed in the middle of the room, pushed back against the pale blue wall. The sheets were royal red in color, just a couple shade darker than Xanxus' eyes, and were made of the finest silk. The right side of the bed was tangled and messy, since she hadn't bothered to make it when she got up that morning. But the left side was straight and untouched, as if no one had ever slept there before.

Closing her eyes, she could hear Xanxus' boots on the pavement as he walked away. She remembered every step her took from the door of her apartment to the door of the black car that was waiting for him. Sixteen steps was all it took for him to be taken away from her. Jordan had known this would happen even before getting in a relationship with him. His home was in Italy, and he wouldn't move to Japan _just_ to be with her (even if he _did_ have a mansion there). Japan was her home, it had been since she was eight, and her cousin (who was more like a younger brother) was there as well, along with her friends and her life. There's nothing harder on a teenager than having to pack up and move away from everything, just to start all over again. Whether that was the reason, or it was because he didn't want her there, Xanxus didn't push it.

Things might have been easier if Xanxus had a set time for when he came back to Japan, but he didn't. He always came to Japan as a spur of the moment thing, always random and last minute. She never knew when he would come again, and it seemed to make the worry increase.

But Jordan would still be there, waiting for his return. She wouldn't weave her life around him, but she would be there waiting, as long as it took, for him to return.


End file.
